Lead me by the hand
by Desiree Potter
Summary: A Artemis/Hermes love story. My first fic so no flames please!  I suck at summaries! FINALLY COMPLETED!
1. The beginning

**My first fic so be nice please ~Desiree**

Artemis POV

As I stared at the small test in front of me my heart began to race and I thought desperately "No, this can't be right!" but deep down I knew that it was. I threw the test at the wall and it smashed into pieces, on the clock it said 3:45, very early. I remember that fateful night so well. I wish it never happened.

_Flashback_

_He leaned over and whispered into my ear "I love you Arty", we were slightly drunk as we ran down the corridor looking for a spare room. When we found one he pulled me down onto the bed and kissed me, then …well… one thing kind of led to another and clothes ended up on the floor and… you probably know the rest._

_Flashback ends_

Now I have a small life growing inside me, I have to tell him, I know I do, but I can't, not yet. See how much of a mess that one night has gotten me into?

"Arty? Artemis are you in?"

Oh crap, it's Apollo. I'll just stay here and hope he goes away, I can't deal with talking to him right now because if I do then I know I'll have to tell him who the father is. That's not something I'd like to do as the unfortunate father would end up fearing for his life (which I do not want to happen as I do actually love the father of my child) and would most probably end up as a pile of ashes on the floor.

"I guess she's not in then" he muttered to himself, and I heard him walk away towards his own palace. I wonder what he wanted at 3:50 in the morning?

I try to sleep but have little success and end up staring at the ceiling for about an hour before sleep finally pushed through my worries to take me by the hand and lead me into a relaxed sleep.

That night I dreamed (very strange, I know, as we gods don't usually dream) that I was falling down deep into a black hole. I jerked awake suddenly as my alarm clock went off signaling that I had to get ready for the council meeting that was the only reason I was here on Olympus and not down in the mortal world with my hunters.

Telling the father would have to wait until tomorrow as I was very busy today.


	2. Telling him

**All my chapters are going to be quite short but there will probably be lots of them. Enjoy! **

Artemis POV

After the long council meeting I fell asleep quickly. I woke up at around 2:00 in the morning with a strange feeling in my tummy; I put my hand there and felt movement underneath. I panicked. Now I have to tell him I thought. I jumped out of bed and pulled some pants on. I teleported to his palace.

"Hermes? Hermes wake up!" I said, shaking him gently, when he failed to awake I made my way to his kitchen. I found a bucket and filled it with ice water. I chucked it onto his head.

Hermes POV

When the water hit me I jumped in the air, throwing my covers off. I heard a tinkling laugh from next to me, I shot a glare at the person but that made them laugh harder. When I looked closer I saw that it was Artemis! I fell out of my bed in shock! Of course that made her laugh even harder so she was nearly rolling on the floor with laughter. Not funny.

"You wear evil, rabid, purple vampire bunny pajamas!" she chuckled

"So?" I replied moodily.

"Nothing" she quickly said "anyway, what I'm here to say is much more important"

I wondered what was so important that she had to wake me up, very rudely may I add, at 2:00 in the morning for.

"Do you remember when we went to Aphrodite's party?" when I shook my head she added "when Apollo snuck off with Athena and Aphrodite snuck off with Ares?" I nodded, now remembering, I think I also got slightly drunk that night! "Well" she continued "I think we kind of found an empty room together as well" Artemis ducked her head at that, clearly embarrassed, "do you remember?" I nodded again, also embarrassed.

"So what does that have to do with you being here?" I asked wearily.

"Hermes," she paused, uncomfortable, "I'm pregnant,"

I fell off the bed for the second time that morning which made a smile creep onto her face, brightening the mood for a moment. But we were both thinking the same thing, what are we going to do?

**Hope you like! BESTgamer5, I will try for Apollo/Athena but I've never thought of that before, it will be interesting!** **I will update ASAP so enjoy the story! ~ Desiree**


	3. Telling Apollo and Aphrodite

**Did you like the second chapter? I will try and make this one a bit longer. In this one Arty's going to tell Apollo so get ready for some drama! Arty is 12 weeks pregnant so there has been a bit of time since she told Hermes (she was only 4 days pregnant then)! Enjoy!**

Artemis POV

As I walked down the path towards Aphrodite's palace I was thinking about what we were going to do. I mean, after father finds out he is surely going to want me and Hermes to marry but I'm not sure I can cope with that at the moment. I do love Hermes but getting married would put a bit of a strain on me so it is best that he doesn't find out yet. I am dreading having to talk to Aphrodite but I need her help so nobody finds out about my pregnancy before I want them too, that would be bad!

I knocked loudly on the door of her palace, hoping that she was alone.

"Arty!" Aphrodite exclaimed, sweeping me up in a big hug "What brings you here?"

"Get off Aphy" I mumbled into her shirt, gasping for breath. She let me go, ushering me into her lounge area. I sat down waiting for the questions. The first one came.

"So Arty, what brings you here?" she was perched on the back of a giant overstuffed sofa covered with fluffy cream cushions and gossip magazines.

"I have a big problem" I replied

"And what is that?" she asked patiently

"I'm pregnant" I mumbled quietly

"What was that dear?" she asked

"I'm pregnant" I repeated, louder this time "with Hermes's child"

"WHAT!" she shouted, toppling off the back of the sofa with a loud thump "Owww, I think I cracked my statue with my head" she mumbled, indicating the giant statue of herself that was stood behind her! "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed "Why would I lie about that?"

"No reason" she quickly stated "I just wondered if it was a dare"

"WHY IN HADES WOULD I PRETENED TO BE PREGNANT!" I screamed making Aphrodite take a few steps back for fear of getting turned into a Jack lope.

"Anyway" she mumbled "I think you should tell Apollo"

Apollo POV

"Apollo! Apollo!"

I heard someone calling my name and immediately recognized it to be my baby sis' Artemis.

"Over here!" I called back to her.

She raced over to me and stood leaning against a pillar while she caught her breath.

"Can we go to your palace" she asked "I need to tell you something and it's very private" she paused "absolutely NOBODY can know about it. Swear on the Styx that you won't tell anybody!"

"I swear on the Styx that I won't repeat what you are going to tell me to anybody" Thunder rumbled, sealing my promise.

We made our way back to my palace.

Artemis POV

I shifted nervously on the sofa, as he got us both drinks.

When he sat down I spoke up.

"Apollo I…I"

"Yes, Go on"

"Apollo I'm pregnant" it all came out in a big rush.

"You're pregnant?" he repeated quietly, obviously hoping that he heard wrong.

"Yes"

He spilt his drink all over his trousers.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried.

"Yes, Yes" he replied, obviously not actually listening.

He got up and made his way out of the door, promptly walking smack bang into a tree. What was I going to do?

**Did you like? Please review! I will update soon as I can! Chapter 4 will be more Apollo and Hermes views on Artemis's pregnancy! Thanks for all the lovely reviews ~ Desiree**


	4. The boys

**This is mostly Apollo and Hermes views on Artemis's pregnancy! Enjoy!**

Hermes POV

WHAT! I can't believe that she's pregnant. I mean, it was one night, one drunken night. I blame it on Aphrodite; if she hadn't had that party then this never would have happened! What are we going to do about the baby, Arty obviously won't have an abortion even though she knows nothing about how to look after the child and the poor thing will probably be wishing that it was never born after a week of living with me and Arty!

Not to mention that I embarrassed myself by falling out of bed TWICE and she probably thinks that I'm an even bigger idiot that she thought me before. Not a good way to present yourself in front of the future mother of your child, especially if that future mother is Artemis, of all the goddesses I could have a child with (there are actually not that many!) Artemis is the worst one; I mean she was a virgin goddess before it happened! Oh no, I just thought of something! Apollo is going to KILL me when he finds out it's my child!

There was a loud knock on the door but I was too deep in my thoughts to bother to get up and open it.

"Hermes! I know you're there and if you don't let me in then I will burst the door down!"

I wearily opened the door, fearing the worst, but it was only Aphrodite.

When she was sat down she suddenly burst out "Hermes, you got Artemis PREGNANT!"

"Um, can you lower the volume a bit please? I don't want the whole of Olympus to know" I replied hastily, stepping back until my back was against the giant fruit bowl.

"Oh my gods Hermes! Artemis of all goddesses!" she said, lowering her voice so that nobody outside heard.

"Has she told Apollo?" I asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

"Yes" she said, but when I got a terrified look on my face she added "but she told me that he doesn't know it's yours"

I sagged down in relief; at least he wasn't going to be hunting me down to the ends of the Earth just yet! I will have to ask Arty not to tell him unless I'm there as well, maybe it will help avoid accidents!

I Just hope everything will be okay with me and Artemis, I hope she'll let me come and tell Apollo it's my child with her! I just hope!

Apollo POV

I rubbed the lump on my forehead from where I had walked into that tree. Now the shock of Arty being pregnant had worn off it had really started to hurt! As I walked through the streets of Olympus, Athena, who had been working with Annabeth, suddenly she laughed and pointed to my trousers before tapping Annabeth's shoulder and pointing my trousers out to her. I blushed!

I looked down at my trousers, they were soaking wet so it looked like I'd wet myself! Oh yeah, I spilt my drink over me when I found out Artemis was pregnant. I quickly dried my trousers before wondering who the father is. I had no idea, I suspected nobody. I was surprised as I wasn't even angry that my baby sis was pregnant. I guess I wouldn't kill the father!

I walked to Aphrodite's palace, hoping that she could give me some advice, but when I got there she wasn't in. Something told me that she was at Hermes palace so I went there.

I knocked on the door loudly and Aphrodite opened it. I wonder what she's doing here.

Hermes POV

When I heard Aphrodite say "Hi, what are you doing here!" I immediately wondered who it was! Then she said "Come on in!" I wondered who it was even more!

But I wasn't expecting who actually came in.

When they rounded the corner I saw who it was. Apollo!

I was so shocked, as well as… I must admit… Terrified, that I tried to step backwards, but I forgot I was already backed against the giant fruit bowl, so I fell back and landed splat in the middle of the apples. Just great.

Apollo POV

When Hermes fell in the fruit bowl I laughed until I was rolling on the floor! It was so funny! When I finally got up Hermes was out of the fruit bowl and stood glaring at me. Oops! Ah well.

"Sorry Aph, I'll come back tomorrow" I said and walked out. This world was so funny!

**Was that okay? The actual story will continue in chapter 5. Review people! By the way, the idea of Hermes evil, rabid, purple vampire bunny pajamas in chapter 2 was GazmRules's idea and I just borrowed it! Chapter 5 will be up soon! ~ Desiree **


	5. Decisions

**Chapter 5 is now up! Enjoy! By the way, Artemis has told Apollo that Hermes is the father and Apollo decided not to blast him to bits! I forgot to add Artemis telling Apollo who the father is when I started writing this!**

Artemis POV

"My lady?"

A soft voice spoke from beside me, startling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Thalia" I asked.

"You are not concentrating, something is wrong. What is it?" she probed for an answer, hoping to draw me out of my shell.

"Nothing is wrong Thalia, now, will you gather the hunters together, I must talk to you all" I stood up and looked at her expectantly, she sighed in frustration and walked off to gather the hunters. They would be staying at camp.

"Sisters, I have got to go away for a while to deal with important matters. While I am away you shall be staying at camp half-blood" The hunters groaned, last time they had set foot there three of the cabins had been burnt down and a 'friendly' game of capture the flag had resulted in major injuries on the camps team. "Do not fret, I am sure they have rebuilt those cabins and all of the injured are up and about again, I will only be gone for a few days, a week at the most. Now, Apollo should be here any minute to pick you up. I will leave you at the camp borders"

This resulted in even more groans as the hunters couldn't stick Apollo. At least I would be there to shut him up this time!

"Hey little sis! Need a ride!" The over enthusiastic voice of Apollo drifted over to them, as loud and annoying as ever.

"For the last time I am not your LITTLE sister, as a matter of fact, I am actually older than you!" I grumbled, but I wasn't really angry.

"Whatever!" he replied, grinning.

I ignored him. Turning around to address my hunters I said "Everyone, will you please get in my brothers…" I turned around to see what form the chariot was in "mini bus."

The hunters all filed into the mini bus, I sat at the front on the seat next to my brother as none of my hunters would sit there. 15 terrifying minutes later, we landed at camp. We all jumped out and reluctantly said goodbye to my brother, none of us really wanted to talk to him, he was too annoying. We all greeted Chiron outside the Big House and then I walked the hunters to my cabin.

"Now, you will stay here until I get back. Please try not to burn down any cabins or hurt any campers and I will be back soon." I said, then I teleported out.

Apollo POV

After I dropped off Arty's hunters I waited for her to come back. Although I was expecting her it still made me jump when she plopped into the seat of my chariot, now a sports car, beside me.

"Come on then" She sighed "Let's go meet Hermes and Aphrodite"

Artemis POV

We pulled up outside Hermes's palace and Apollo knocked on the door, Aphrodite answered and swept Apollo up in a big hug, I'm glad that I didn't knock on the door as I walked in without being smothered by her. When Aphrodite finally let Apollo go we all sat down on Hermes seats, they unfortunately only consisted of a 2 seat sofa and one chair so I was squashed between Hermes and Apollo whilst Aphrodite sat on the chair.

"Arty, you will start to show soon so we need to start thinking about where you can stay for the last few months of the pregnancy" she started by saying.

Hermes put his arm round me and said "I want to be near her so that if the baby comes then I can be there with her. Is that okay Arty?" he turned slightly to address me on that last remark.

"Of course" I replied, leaning into him, comforted by him being so close.

"We still need to figure out where she's going to stay!" butted in Apollo, obviously worried about me.

"Hmmm, we will need to think. I will meet you after the summer solstice meeting tomorrow to talk again. We will meet here again" Aphrodite announced.

"But-" Hermes started to protest but Aphrodite cut him off,

"See you tomorrow" and she breezed out of the door.

"Bye Hermes, Apollo" I got up and left the room, all the way back to my palace I wondered where I could go.

Hermes POV

It was nice to have Artemis cuddle against me like that, I have to admit, but as I waved Apollo out of the door I wondered where she could go. I paled when I remembered that the hunters would be at the solstice tomorrow but felt better when I also remembered that they didn't know. But in the meantime, I had no idea where Artemis could go.

**In the next chapter it's the solstice meeting! Hope you liked this chapter. It wasn't funny I know but I couldn't think of a way to make it funny so this will have to do. ~ Desiree**


	6. Summer Solstice

**Did you like chapter 5? I will try to make this one funnier! **

Thalia POV

As we trailed into the elevator I couldn't help but wonder why Lady Artemis had to leave us at camp half-blood. I know something's wrong but I don't know what it is and I intend to find out!

When we walked into the throne room, all the gods and goddesses were already seated; I led the hunters to stand by Artemis who greeted us with a nod of her head and a murmured welcome. We sat down next to her throne and so did all the demigods who sat next to their Olympian parent.

Zeus talked on and on until, finally, we were dismissed. We followed Artemis to her palace where she gave us a list of our rooms. She said she had a meeting with someone and that we could go and do what we wanted and find our rooms.

After she left I dropped my case off in my bedroom and made my way to the archery arena to practice. I saw Artemis walk down the path and decided to follow her as the archery arena was in the direction she was going in anyway. I saw her knock on the door to Hermes's palace and when Apollo answered the door she stepped inside. I was shocked, why was she at Hermes palace and why was Apollo there too? I just have to find out!

I decided to be patient and try sometime soon but not now. I will just practice archery for now.

Artemis POV

We didn't decide anything today and Aphrodite is coming over later to talk to me. I hope the hunters are okay finding their rooms and unpacking by themselves but I better get back to see them.

I passed Thalia who was practicing archery and she said hello which I returned.

"Thalia, you need to make your way back to my palace now for dinner" I called.

"Ok, My Lady" She replied.

I worried about Aphrodite's visit later and what she was going to ask me. Life is cruel.

Apollo POV

We are still thinking about where we are going to put Arty when she starts to show and so far we have nowhere, not even an idea. I hope that she will be alright, I mean, she's never brought up a child before and will need some help. It's a good job that this will be a god child and will not be helpless like mortal children. Arty's had good luck! Although it would have been better if she had not got pregnant at all. At least she will have me, Aphrodite and Hermes to help her. The world can be kind, but also cruel.

**Did you like? This one was not that funny either. Sorry! I will try my best in the next chapter, I promise! Review please! I will update soon! ~ Desiree**


	7. Naming and Questions

**Sorry I haven't updated I've had no ideas for this chapter!**

Artemis POV

About half way through dinner there was a knock on the door, I immediately knew who it was and stood up "I will be back in about 30 minutes, please do not disturb me" then I walked out of the door and me and Aphrodite went into my soundproof room ,hey! This was something not to be heard by anyone!

"So" Aphrodite asked when we were in there "where do you want to go?"

"I want to go to a hidden cave in a forest called Rewando on an island that hasn't yet been found by the mortals" I replied

"Ok, we'll tell the boys tomorrow" she said, and disappeared.

I walked back to my room and fell onto the bed before falling into a deep sleep.

Thalia POV

I heard Artemis go into her room and then I crept down the corridor towards the front door. I slipped out the door and made my way to Hermes palace. I crouched outside the door and pressed my ear against the wall; I hid myself in the shadows and listened hard.

I heard shouting from inside and I recognized Aphrodite, Apollo and, of course, Hermes. They were arguing about something.

"BUT THAT'S WHERE SHE WANTS TO GO!" shouted Aphrodite

"BUT IT'S TOO FAR AWAY!" Apollo screamed

"Guys, calm down" Hermes made a futile attempt at calming them down, but it didn't work as they completely ignored him and started shouting again.

"BUT APOLLO, IF THAT'S WHERE SHE'LL BE COMFERTABLE THEN SHE'S GOING THERE!" Aphrodite screamed back

"REWANDO IS TOO FAR AWAY THOUGH; I WON'T BE COMFERTABLE WITH HER SO FAR AWAY!" Apollo shouted back

"OH, FOR GODS SAKE" Hermes shouted, losing his temper "IF SHE WANTS TO GO TO REWANDO THEN SHE GOES TO REWANDO!"

"Fine" Apollo said, calming down but not sounding too pleased about it.

Having heard enough I crept back to Artemis's palace and lay down in bed wondering who they were talking about. I just had to find out.

Apollo POV

I was not happy that Artemis was going so far away to give birth to this baby. I mean, come on, Arty's my baby sister, at least that's how I think of her even though she is actually 9 days older than me! I would like to have her closer than an island that hasn't even been discovered by the mortals yet! But I do understand that if she's there then she's not in danger of being discovered by anyone.

I guess I will have to be okay with it because that is where Arty wants to go so I'll support her all the way.

Artemis POV

I woke up this morning and stretched out on my bed; I looked at the clock and immediately jumped out of bed. It was already 10:15 and I was supposed to be meeting Hermes to discuss some things at 10:30! I quickly ran to the bathroom and had a wash before getting dressed and grabbing my bag. I made my way downstairs with 10 minutes left and turned to address my hunters who were seated at the table eating breakfast.

"Girls, I am going out to meet someone and I will probably be back around 3:00. I am putting Thalia in charge while I'm gone and I trust you to take care of everything while I'm gone, okay?"

They all nodded and I ran out of the door, I slammed the door and teleported into the lobby of the Empire state building. I ran past the desk nearly knocking over the clerk

"Lady Artemis" the clerk greeted me, recognizing my auburn hair.

I nodded at him before rushing out of the door. I got to the cafe that I was meeting Hermes in just in time. I saw him sat at a table in the far corner and walked over.

"Hey" I said "sorry I'm a bit late, I forgot to set my alarm for this morning"

"That's okay sweetie" he replied, smirking.

"Don't call me sweetie!" I scolded him, but I was trying to hide a smile, I didn't really mind. I slid into the seat opposite him and asked "So what are we going to call this child then?"

"I don't know" he said "what names do you like?"

"I like the name Rowan for a girl" I said, smiling "but I don't know for a boy"

"Maybe… Charlie?" he said.

"I like that" I smiled "Not that long until this baby is born now!"

"I know" he sighed "I'm scared"

"You're scared" I asked, amazed "what about me? I'm giving birth to it!"

He ducked his head, embarrassed "Umm, yes, of course"

I heard footsteps and a waitress appeared at the table "I couldn't help but hear that you are having a child and I just came over to congratulate you" she glanced at Artemis's stomach "You don't look pregnant"

"I'm naturally quite thin so it doesn't really show" I said "also my mother didn't show that much when she was pregnant with me" That part was completely made up as Leto had actually been quite big because she was having twins but I didn't tell her that I had a twin.

I got up from the table and smiled "I've got to go now" I crossed over and kissed Hermes on the cheek "see you here again in two days, ok"

He nodded and I left. I teleported back to Olympus and walked back to my palace, when I walked through the door I saw Thalia,

"Evening Lady Artemis" she greeted, then, a little hesitantly, she added "Who were you meeting today?"

"Nobody of your concern Thalia" I dismissed the question with my tone of voice and then my phone beeped. The text said,

_Can I talk 2 u? _

It was from Apollo. I started to his palace but I was thinking of Thalia's question, did she suspect something? I hope not. But you never know.

**Sorry I haven't updated I just had almost no ideas for this chapter at the start but now it's gotten really long! Anyway, it's up now so enjoy! Review! ~ Desiree**


	8. I tell father

**I am sooooo sorry that this has taken so long! At least its here now though!**

Artemis POV

I knocked on Apollo's door and he ushered me inside.

"So" he started "what are you going to call this baby then?"

"Well, we decided on Rowan for a girl and Charlie for a boy but it could change" I said.

"Those are nice names" he decided, smiling.

"So what do you want?" I asked.

"I know that you're going to Rewando to give birth but I was just wondering where you are going to stay after that" he said.

"I might go and stay with Hermes for a while or I might just stay at my own palace" I had thought this through a bit and I know that it would be easier to stay with Hermes because then I would have some more support through this "I have also thought that I might come and stay with you every so often" that would also be better than staying by myself.

"Ok" he agreed "but I would prefer it if you were with someone"

"Don't worry" I reassured him and got up "Bye brother" and I made my way home.

I entered my room and collapsed on my bed, this baby was beginning to annoy me.

I woke up and jumped out of bed. Today the hunters are going back to camp and I have to escort them there. My brother is driving us there in his mini bus.

"Right girls" I said "All of you are to go outside and get in my brothers mini bus please"

When they were all in there I climbed in and sat in the passenger seat next to Apollo.

"You okay sis" he asked grinning.

I ignored him and looked out of the window. We landed at camp safely and I walked my hunters to the cabin. Chiron met us at the door and greeted me with a nod.

"Lady Artemis, we were wondering if you and Lord Apollo might want to join our game of capture the flag tonight" he said.

Before I could say anything Apollo cut in.

"No" He said sharply, I glared at him and took a breath

"Thank you Chiron but me and my brother have business to attend to tonight" I said, still glaring at my brother.

"Of course Lady Artemis, I wish you a pleasant day" he replied, nodding his head at me.

Me and Apollo teleported to his chariot, now a sports car, and climbed in.

"What in Hades was that!" I burst out.

"Well" he began "I didn't want you taking part because of the baby"

"But you just randomly saying no makes people curious" I argued

"Oh whatever" he replied, shrugging, but when I glared murderously at him he added hastily "But I won't do it again"

"Ok, I'm glad we understand each other" I said, nodding.

When we reached my palace I jumped out and went inside, waving goodbye to my brother as well.

I collapsed into bed and stared at the ceiling.

Tommorow I was going to tell father.

**I am so sorry again! I will try to get more chapters up soon! ~ Desiree**


	9. Thalia finds out

**Another chapter! Yay! **

Artemis POV

I hopped out of bed and examined my stomach; it was starting to look big. I teleported to Aphrodite's. I appeared behind her making her scream,

"Aphy, I need you to help me hide this" I said, using my hands to indicate my stomach.

When she stopped screaming she replied,

"Ok" and waved her hands over it so it now looked just the normal size.

"Thanks Aph" I said, teleporting to the outside of father's palace, I took a breath and walked in. Father was sat on his throne with Hera sat at his side, he opened his mouth

"Yes Artemis" he boomed

"Father I have something to tell you" I glanced at Hera and was taken aback when she smiled at me, of course she already knew "I am pregnant"

"WHAT" he thundered **(AN: No pun intended!) **and rose from his chair, I cowered slightly "WHO IS THE FATHER"

"Um, Hermes father" I said, he calmed down slightly, but not much, he was about to shout again when Hera spoke

"This is wonderful news Artemis and you can be sure that the baby will be well cared for by _all _of us and I personally will make sure _certain people _will not harm it" she said throwing a sidelong glare at father who winced "You may leave now"

As I reached the door I hesitated

"We swear on the Styx that we shall not say a word about this to anyone" she reassured me

"Thank you Hera" I said and smiled at her, she smiled back.

I left to go and pick up my hunters from camp.

Thalia's POV

We were all packed and waiting at the border when Lady Artemis came. We walked all the way to our usual campsite and set up camp. After dinner we all climbed into our tents to sleep except me because I was on watch.

Some way into the night I opened my eyes and cursed quietly as I realized that I had fallen asleep, I suddenly noticed a quiet sobbing sound coming from Artemis's tent. I moved closer and listened hard.

"I can't do this anymore, Apollo" I heard her whisper "I can't deal with this pregnancy any longer"

"You can, Arty" a lower voice whispered back, unmistakably Apollo's "It's not long now; you can last for a while longer. I know you can"

I sat back, astonished, Artemis was pregnant? That couldn't be right, I must have got is wrong. But she said…

I couldn't believe it, but I knew it was true.

**Well, I'm sorry for the delay but I've finally got it up ~ Desiree**


	10. End!

**Here you go, this is the last chapter and then this story is done. Sorry if this is rather short but I don't have the heart to do this one anymore.**

Artemis POV

I was sleeping nicely until suddenly I was jerked awake by a terrible pain ripping through my lower back. Then I felt that the sheets were damp and I knew that my water had broken and the baby was on its way.

I immediately IM'ed Apollo and when he saw me instantly disappeared and reappeared next to me. Apollo IM'ed Hermes and he to instantly came here.

Apollo waited and judged when the baby was ready to come. Hermes stood by me and held my hand. I was squeezing his so hard I'm surprised he didn't cry out in pain.

After a few hours my daughter was brought into the world. We named her Rowan. As I let go of Hermes hand he had to get Apollo to heal it as I had squeezed so hard that I had broken it. Whoops.

As I stared at Rowans tiny face I decided that she was perfect. Hermes wrapped his arm around me and we all just sat together. A family.

It was perfect.

**I'm sorry that this is incredibly short but I really can't be bothered to make it any longer. I won't do a sequel to this so you have to imagine what happens next. Do read my new story Love, War and Quiddich though. It's a Harry Potter fanfic shipping Draco/Ginny. I promise that it will turn out better than this one. ~ Desiree**


End file.
